Meeting the Friends
by Belieu23
Summary: Embry x Reader You met a quiet Embry and you two became good friends. What happens when he sees you more than a friend?
1. Embry and Quil

Art was your thing. You spent hours upon hours either drawing or painting. When people saw you at school or outside of school they'd see you sketching or looking up tips on how to improve your skill. You took three art classes at school. People were envious of your skills. Some even asked for lessons. Art wasn't the only thing you were into though. You did very well in academics and you enjoyed volleyball and you even played the drums. When you were five your parents got you a drum set for Christmas and ever since then you've loved playing them. You grew up in Forks, Washington and Jacob Black has been your best friend since forever.

Today your dad finally let you drive by yourself to Port Angeles so you could look for new art supplies. It was also more chilly out than normal so you dressed in jeans, a nice shirt, sweater, an over coat, and a warm hat. You walked into the store and heard that familiar chime whenever you walked in. Dana, the woman that worked there, welcomed you into the store seeing as though you were a regular there. For the passed few weeks you've been eyeing a certain isle for you to work on. It allowed you to sit and set up all your paints or colors to use for your work. But you still couldn't afford it so you always ended up buying more paints for canvas or even more sketchbooks.

Jacob was walking by and noticed you staring at the isle and decided to stop by and say hi. Jacob wasn't alone though. He had Embry and Quill with him this time. Jake stopped and made the other two boys halt to a stop also. Quill whined a bit wanting to get some food buy noticed why Jacob had stopped. He pushed passed Embry and Jake to open the door to get to say hi to you first. Quill was like this a lot. _Boys. _Jacob had mentioned you quite a bit just saying how you two were practically brother and sister. He told his secrets to you and you told yours to him.

As you were trying to make the price of isle go down with your magical brain power you felt a slight tap on your left shoulder. You turned to see three faces in front of you. You noticed Jake and smiled.

"Hello. I'm Quil Ateara." Quill stated before you could say hi.

"I'm [y/n]." you said back.

"Oh, I know. Jake here has mentioned you before." Quill said confidently. You felt a bit awkward but just smiled and waited for the other boy to introduce himself or maybe Jake would. You noticed that the other boy was quiet and tall. He has black hair that was shoulder length and has russet skin tone like Jake. He seemed to be shy by looking at his feet most of the time. He looked like he wanted to get out of here. _Not much of a talker, I guess. _You thought, well you were one to judge. You didn't talk much either.

"This here is Embry Call. He's quiet most of the time." Jake stated patting Embry on the shoulder. You waved to him and smiled a bit. "What are you doing staring at this _thing_?" Jake asked pointing at the isle.

"Well… I want to buy it but I never have enough money with me to get it." You huffed.

"That's lame." Jake stated. You glared at him with a small smile. "Wanna join us? We're going to get some food and head to my place." You agreed and headed out with the boys. Jake and Embry walked in front of you and Quil. Quil talked about the things he liked and even asked you what you liked to do. You explained that you played the drums, were artistic, you even showed him some of your work, and said you played volleyball. Jake asked if he could come to see you play and you said it was no problem. You knew that Quil would tag along. You weren't too sure about Embry though.

While the four of you ate out you got to know Quil and Embry a bit more. You figured out that Embry like to ride dirt bikes and likes to repair cars. You'd be lying if you didn't think you had a bit of a crush on Embry. You continued eating and caught up with Jacob a bit more. You asked the boys how they were getting back and Jake mentioned that he could call up his dad and say that they were done and needed to be picked up. But you offered a ride for them and they greatly accepted the offer.

...

You pulled up the driveway of the Blacks' and you saw Billy wheel his way out to meet up with you. You waved to him and he asked you how you were doing, how your parents were and how school was. Billy and your dad go way back and that's how you got to know Jacob so well. You even met a girl named Bella through Billy Black. Jake pulled you away from his dad and into his garage where Quil and Embry were sitting and talking about something. After many hours of laughter from Quil you knew that these two were defiantly going to be your new close friends.


	2. Embry

A few weeks had passed and you were really close with Embry. He had finally stopped not talking and started conversing with you about anything. You would meet up with him and you'd either do homework together or you'd teach him out to draw or you both would play video games at his place or at Jake's. It was like you two were inseparable. Your crush had blossomed even more once you grew to know him more and more. But you never told him, not even Jake.

Unfortunately Embry only saw you as one of the guys or your little sister. He had never mentioned that you were 'one of the guys' to you because you were obviously a girl but he just thought that you were a really good friend.

One day the two of you had bumped into each other and you made sure to remind him that you had a volleyball match coming up. He said he'd be there and you reminded him to bring Quil, because you know you wouldn't hear the end of it if he didn't get to see you play. Embry only laughed and walked off after waving goodbye.

…

It was time for the game and you were put in as a starter. Before the game you noticed that Embry was there along with Jake, Quil, and Bella, with no Edward for some reason. You were excited to see your friends there to support you. But one thing struck you as you looked back at Embry. His face was bright red and you noticed that Jake was teasing him about it. You brushed it off and warmed up with the team.

As the game went on you had spiked about three balls and served getting an ace each time. You were on fire. The team won all the matches and everyone was very happy shouting 'Victory' and throwing their hands up in the air.

After you changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt you walked out to see the group waiting for you to congratulate you.

"Man [y/n] I didn't know you were _that_ athletic!" Quil exclaimed high fiving you. You pushed his shoulder and smiled.

"It seemed like Embry couldn't keep his eyes off of you." Jake giggled.

"Shut up Jake." Embry pushed Jake a bit. You scratched the back of your neck smiling a bit. Truth be told Embry really couldn't keep his eyes off of you. You and your damn shorts. He hadn't truly noticed that you had that kind of body until he saw you in your uniform. You usually wore sweaters or t-shirts around them so he really didn't see much. He mentally face-palmed himself and shook his head ridding his thoughts. At dinner you wanted Embry to sit by you but he sat all the way on the other side by Bella. Quil took his place instead.

Stories and laughter were spread throughout the table and it was about time for you to head home for some much needed sleep. Quil was in the middle of a story about how he was fighting some kid, Embry stormed out of the diner. You watched as he ran out of the building without looking back.

"What's with him?" Quil asked.

"Maybe he didn't like your story," you said with a monotone voice, trying to lighten the mood.


	3. Imprinting

You hadn't seen Embry for a while. You both would usually play video games every Friday but that hasn't happened for two weeks. You were in the basement with your drums trying to practice but you couldn't focus. You were surprised you could even finish your homework for next week. You'd play for a while, mess up, stop, play again and it would be a whole cycle. Your dad came downstairs to see what was up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Your parents were pretty cool about you jamming out in the basement with your drums. You were an only child so you were off the hook most of the time.

"Oh, nothing." You sighed.

"It's defiantly something." He said. "I thought you'd be with that Embry kid playin' the video games." You chuckled at his comment.

"Yeah, well he couldn't make it." You said bitterly.

"Why don't you go see what's up." Your dad suggested. You nodded and left to go see the Blacks.

Once you got there you knocked on the door. Billy showed up and looked a bit surprised and worried at he same time.

"Hey Billy, I was wondering if you've seen Embry lately?" you asked picking at your shirt.

"I actually haven't [y/n]. I'm sorry. If I see him I'll-" he was cut of by a ear-splitting scream from inside the house.

"What is going on?" you asked freaking out.

"You should probably go home [y/n]." Billy said trying to shut the door.

"No," you shoved your foot between the door and the frame and pushed it open to get in. You felt bad for acting against Billy but you needed to know where Embry was.

"Embry?" you called walking passed Billy further into the house. Another ear-splitting scream came throughout the house. Billy let you wander till you found the source of the screams. Why was he letting you just walk right in after attempting to not let you in?

You found a closed door room and you opened it to see a sweaty Embry on the cot lying on his back. You walked up to him and squatted next to him. He looked like hell and you were worried to bits.

"What happened?" you asked. Embry didn't reply. He only stared at you. You didn't know anything about the Quileutes or 'the cold ones.' You didn't even know about _imprinting_.

Embry was surprised to see you worried about him. He started remembering back to the time he had first seen you. You were wearing a red stocking cap and you hair was down that day. He wasn't really in the mood to meet anyone or talk to anyone that day. But you seemed to make that day a lot better. He remembered every day he spent with you either playing video games, learning how to draw, or just seeing you smile. He started picturing what your guys' future would look like. The two of you would still be with each other, you'd get married, have kids. Embry couldn't believe what he was seeing. This was a whole new experience for him.

Embry came back to Earth after hearing you call for him. You kept asking over and over if he was all right. You took a nearby wash cloth and dabbed the sweat off of his face. He caught your scent and enjoyed the moment.

"Are you okay?" you asked. "I haven't seen for like a week." Embry smiled at the thought of you worrying about him.

"I'm okay." He breathed. He could now his pack's thoughts. It was mostly Paul teasing him that he had imprinted on you. He shook those telepathic thoughts out and focused on you. He then pulled your shoulders down to meet him in a hug. Your eyes widened but wrapped your arms around his neck and knew that he was okay.


	4. Wolf

"Could you repeat that?" you asked again.

"I like you." He stated coolly. You blinked at him three times.

"What?" you asked. You seriously could not believe the words coming out of his mouth.

"I. Like. You." He stated once again. Sure you had a crush on him and sure it started growing and growing after you spent so much time with him. He had cut his hair short which made him look even better. After seeing him sick on the cot had put over the edge than 'just friends.' You cleared your throat and gave a shaky breath. He looked at you with those big brown eyes waiting for a reply.

"Um." Your brain was fried and you couldn't make complete sentences.

"It's okay if you don't like-"

"No! I mean." You scolded yourself for being so awkward. You took a deep breath and exhaled. You closed your eyes and exclaimed, "I've actually liked you since I first saw you!" You opened one eye to see a slight smirk on his lips. You covered your face with your hands out of embarrassment. You then felt arms wrap around you and you were now really warm. You peeked from your hands and saw Embry very close to you. You calmed down and wrapped your arms around his torso.

"Now then," Embry leaned back a bit to look at you, "let's go hang out." He smiled as he grabbed your hand led you away from the park you two were currently at.

...

Embry had brought you two to the La Push beach and sat down on a nearby log. The scenery was so beautiful you wanted to see it forever. You're usually busy so you never got to go and see certain parts of Forks. Embry loved the way you would look at anything and take in its beauty.

"I can't take it anymore." He said standing up. You looked up at him confused.

"Can't take what?" you asked.

"I have a big secret to tell you that you need to know." He stated. "You have to promise you won't freak out. Please."

"I'll try not to. It can't be that bad right?" you laughed nervously. He gave you that look again like earlier.

"It's about my family."

…..

After hearing all the stories of the Quileutes and Embry explaining that he and practically everyone you knew was a werewolf. You stared blankly at him trying to wrap your mind around the fact that your now new boyfriend had just told you he was a werewolf. He explained how the phasing happened and why it happened.

"Is this a joke?" you asked laughing faintly. Embry gave no sign of anything being funny. "So is that why you stormed out of the diner after my volleyball game?" you surprised yourself by asking this question rather than 'oh my god you're a werewolf?' or 'get away you freak!'

"I'm serious. I just wanted you to know what's going on and I needed to tell you why I told you I liked you." You looked at him to explain more. "There is this thing called imprinting. It's when you see you know your 'soul mate,' but it's I guess more extreme." He looked to you. "Like when you see them, it's not gravity holding you on Earth. And that you want to protect them and be with them forever." He looked down at his hands. You felt really touched that he thought of you that way.

"Yeah," he said shyly. You sat there taking a good look at Embry. The whole gravity part was a bit cheesy and the thought made you smile slightly. Embry noticed and asked you why you were smiling. You wrapped your arms around him and gave him a hug. He was a bit surprised that you hadn't run off screaming.

"Okay, I won't tell anyone and I think I'll be okay." You said leaning back.

"Yeah, you know it's just us hanging out and nothing weird." He said nudging you.

You relaxed and took off your shows and settled into the sand. You played with the sand as Embry joined you. He rolled up his jeans and helped you with building a sand castle.


End file.
